


Blue Monday

by Lady_Jae (misskorya)



Series: Life of Lena Luthor [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Birds of Prey (Comic), Birds of Prey (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskorya/pseuds/Lady_Jae
Summary: Lena Luthor is set to celebrate her daughter’s twenty-third birthday when their celebrations are interrupted by an alien bounty hunter known as Alphina. Lena and her family retreat to Gotham City to both regroup and evade the bounty hunter. While there she and daughter Lori lend a hand to the Birds of Prey and their mission against Archer Braun. Archer Braun’s team is set to smuggle metahumans out of the city with a promise of a ‘cure’ for what ails them. Lena must find a way to capture Alphina before it’s too late and help save the metahumans before they’re smuggled out of the city.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Nyssa al Ghul/Lena Luthor
Series: Life of Lena Luthor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633309
Kudos: 4





	1. How Does it Feel?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 'Life of Lena Luthor' series, this starts late winter/early spring 2019 when Lena is forty-nine years old. Lena once more dons the mantle of 'Mockingbird,' while revisiting old friendships, romances and finding a new direction in life. 
> 
> Additionally, I'm always looking for help editor/beta reader. If you guys like the work please let me know, and if there's anything, in particular, you want to see head over to my tumblr at MissKorya.

The morning sunlight flooded through the guest room where Lena and Nyssa stayed. Nyssa shifted in the bed turning her back to the windows where light dared to fall across the bed. She buried her face in Lena’s hair. Lena felt Nyssa curl up to her and relaxed her body into her girlfriend’s embrace. The pair laid in the bed and felt the morning as the ceiling fan above continued to push the air around slowly. It was the kind of morning where Lena could swear she could feel all the love the world had to give.

Nyssa’s arms snaked around her waist and her soft lips began to kiss their way up her neck and to her ear. “Mhmmm, morning Nys.” Lena half-asleep managed with her eyes still closed. She placed a hand over her girlfriend’s. “If you keep doing that we’re gonna be in trouble.”

There was a momentary pause, and then a realization, “right, birthday party.”

“Gathering,” Lena corrected her girlfriend as Nyssa detangled herself from the brunette. The two were in a guest room at Eliza’s place celebrating Lori’s birthday. Lori wanted a family gathering for her birthday, complete with all the family favorites, from Alex’s steaks, Kelly’s sweet potato pie to Grandma Danvers’ signature omelets. 

The guest room was situated on the second floor of the recently renovated home, meeting a more contemporary style while upholding its upstate New York roots. The room offered a generous view of Lake Ontario. The home was sat over five acres of land in the small, sleepy town of Midvale. 

“Right, gathering.” Nyssa repeated and managed to sit upright in bed where she stretched and yawned. The gathering as it were also meant there would be plenty of visitors to the Danvers property. From Alex and Kelly’s family, to Martha, Lois, Clark, Conner and Jonathan, and then there would be those who would pop in for a visit. 

This included Lena’s ex-husband Jack, and their sons, Finn, and Arthur, uncle John Jones and his niece Megan - and quite possibly a visit from Nia and Brainy, time depending for them. 

Lena by this point had at least gotten out of bed and motioned for Nyssa to help her make it. At forty-nine, Lena felt more like sixty if the aches in her body were of any indication. Loose strands of jet black hair fell over her shoulder. “We should probably hit the bathroom before the girl of steel wakes up,” Nyssa pointed out as she smoothed out the wrinkles. 

“Fair point.” 

For Nyssa, these gatherings were a welcomed one. She enjoyed them immensely as a chance to catch up with her ‘in-laws’ as she liked to call them. While Lena was not a Danvers or even a Kent, she had in essence been adopted by them. Nyssa shuffled out of the guest room with Lena the two peered up and down the hall. It was quiet now, and from the first floor the aroma of coffee and the sizzling sound of bacon on the cast-iron griddle had made its way up the stairs.

A door creaked open and like two school girls, Lena and Nyssa dashed down the hall toward the bathroom. Meanwhile downstairs, in the kitchen Eliza Danvers stood beside her granddaughter Lorelei, frying up bacon and gave Lori a set of instructions. “Now get those pancakes plated and chop these wonderful vegetables for me, please and thank you.” 

“No problem, Grams.” Lori replied with a sweet smile she was awfully cheerful that morning and with good reason. She was turning twenty-three that weekend, and it was also St. Patrick’s Day, the day of her people as she sometimes liked to say. The half-Kryptonian plated the pancakes in a serving dish and brought them to the elongated table in the dining room.

The dining room sat in front of the kitchen with an enlarged door way that connected the two. Lori set the pancakes down just as the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs were heard. Perhaps from her half-Kryptonian ears or maybe from all the years she’s had to hear mom and not-step mom coming down sets of stairs. The stairs emptied out into the foyer and hallway, a smaller doorway connected the foyer and dining room, while the hallway led down to the den, a bathroom, and the living room on the right and on the left it led to the breakfast nook which sat by the kitchen. 

Lori called out from the dining room to Lena. “Grams has coffee, mom.”

“Thanks,” Lena replied while giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek, “morning love.”

“Morning, hi Nys.”

“Good morning Lori.” Nyssa greeted with a half-hug as she continued to walk behind Lena toward the kitchen. There the pair greeted Eliza and worked their way to the cabinets for their coffee mugs, which as it happened always tended to be the red and black ceramic mugs with the deer patterns painted onto them.

Lena watched her daughter cross the kitchen toward the counter where a cutting board and vegetables were set. “So, birthday girl how do you feel?” She inquired as Nyssa handed her the coffee mug.

“Not my birthday, yet.” Lori paused, as she went to work carefully chopping up vegetables as evenly as possible, “but I feel great thanks mom, I suspected it’ll be a grand weekend for the Irish.” She allowed a slight accent to fall on her words, something she picked up from her mom and their summers in Ireland. 

“That it will,” Eliza interjected, “I went down to the butcher shop and got a few pieces of lamb for tomorrow night.”

Lena’s eyes lit up at the word lamb, as did Lori’s who had to collect her jaw from the counter as it were. “Lamb? Oh Grams,” Lori said with a smile, “and there’s corned beef this morning - could this be anymore Irish?”

“I think it already is, after all, we have the best of Ireland right in this house,” Eliza remarked.

“Here, here!” Lena agreed as she stirred sugar and cream into her coffee, “I knew I liked you for some reason Eliza.” 

Lori resumed her duties at the cutting board, she worked away at the vegetables as Eliza whisked large batches of eggs together. Nyssa decided on making more coffee, while Lena worked to set the table as the sounds of footsteps above on the second floor could be heard. She walked back into the kitchen to ask a simple question, “so I heard corned beef, has it already been cooked or-?”

“It has not, but it’s in the fridge over there and I can give you room here.” Eliza answered as she shuffled a few steps to the left. She knew the girls’ favorite omelets by heart and there on a chalkboard on the wall in front of her was a list. Lori for example loved spinach, mushrooms, tomatoes and swiss cheese in her omelets. Nyssa preferred beef, onions, red bell peppers and chèvre, while Alex has enjoyed and will always enjoy cheddar cheese, american cheese, ham and sausage. When Lori was done chopping vegetables she on Eliza’s instructions separated them into bowls designated for each member of the house. 

At that moment Kara found her way into the kitchen, “morning.” She remarked with cheer and pulled Lori into a quick hug. “Happy birthday Alara.” Kara added with affection as she referenced Lori’s Kryptonian name, Alara - a combination of Alura and Lara honoring both her mother and Kal’s. Lori always blushed when called by her Kryptonian name since so few knew of it. 

Lena meanwhile worked diligently to prepare corned beef and hash as part of the elaborate breakfast spread. “Smells good, Lena.” Kara complimented as she made her way to the coffee maker. Nyssa meanwhile helped Eliza measure out the now whisked eggs into bowls for omelets. Lena’s black coffee mug rested on a coaster beside the stove, so that as she watched the corned beef she could nurse her morning cup. 

“Thank you,” she said to Kara and watched the blonde head out of the kitchen. Knowing Kara, it meant to fetch the morning paper and bring in the milk. At forty-six, Kara didn’t look a day over thirty-two and for that Lena was jealous. Kryptonians aged slower than humans, and for Kara at least as she glanced over her shoulder. It meant watching Lena grow older and realizing that there could be a day where Lena wasn’t around.

The thought tugged at Kara’s heart so she focused on heading out for the paper and milk. 

Lori who now manned the dishwasher and loaded up dishes, could be heard speaking with Nyssa. “I haven’t decided, yet actually, I was, uh thinking about taking time off before starting graduate studies.”

“Understandable, after all, you finished four years of schooling.”

“More like five, but yeah,” Lori corrected, and part of that had been due to being off world and at times either on a different Earth, or a different timeline altogether. The adventures of Supergirl often took over any time she had for classes. “Thanks, Nyssa.”

Nyssa nodded in acknowledgment as she handed Lori the dirty dishes. “I recommend a bit of travel, might help broaden your perspective.”

“Yeah, think so?”

“Certainly, traveling can help you, find you - which can get lost after years of studying.”

Lena interjected there, “yes, yes it can - take time to find yourself again.”

“Find myself? I didn’t think I went anywhere.”

Lena rolled her eyes, she blamed Kara for Lori’s sense of humor half the time and the other half pretending it wasn’t her fault. Nyssa chuckled lightly and pressed on in their conversation, “you could also consider picking up a job somewhere?”

“I have considered that and was just wondering about that. Jobs that are, getting one and such.” Lori’s eloquence knew no bounds that morning. Eliza only smiled as she continued to work her ‘magic’ as the Danvers girls liked to call it on the stove. The sound of the screen door as it clattered against the door frame told them that Kara had returned from her trip outside.

Coffee in hand, newspaper tucked under her arm and fresh glasses of milk in the other hand. Kara set her coffee cup down on the kitchen table, it was blue patterned with a pine tree motif. Smoke scarcely rose from it as the blonde set the glasses of milk into the refrigerator and unfolded the newspaper from under her arm. 

“Any ideas on what you were considering?” Eliza inquired just as she motioned for Lena to turn off part of the stove. 

Dishes loaded, hands washed Lori moved across the kitchen to place bacon in a serving dish while Nyssa scoured the kitchen for pitchers to serve orange juice and water in. “I’m not sure yet, but I’m hoping to find a gig this summer.” She stopped momentarily to head to the dining room. “I applied at the Gotham Gazette, the Daily Planet, Keystone Wire and a few other places.”

“What about National City?” Kara asked plainly, uncertain as to why her city had been left out, as she folded the paper down. She could see Lori not too far from her leaned up against the counter beside Lena. “We are connected to the editor so-”

“That is precisely why I’m not applying at the Tribune, because Uncle Jimmy is their editor-in-chief.” Lori returned and watched as Kara looked dejected, “don’t do that mom, c’mon I just, I just want to do it on my own, y’know? I want to get the job and the assignments on my own and earn my way through it, not, y’know oh, you’re the chief’s niece.” She continued and dropped her voice down an octave or two as she mimicked her would-be colleagues.

“And I, I understand I do but you don’t think that Jimmy wouldn’t be harder on you than the others, because you’re his niece?”

Lena turned as she shut her side of the stove off, “would it be so terrible to at least consider the Tribune, Lori?” 

“I guess not,” Lori lamented, “alright mom, I’ll... send an application to the Tribune.”

“Well, don’t do it if you don’t want to,” Kara returned with an insistence, “please only apply if you really want to work there.”

Eliza added in her two cents to the conversation, “besides who said that Uncle Jimmy would even hire you? After all you’ve got to get through the hiring manager first, and that’s if you get an interview.”

“Wait, what?” Lori seemed a little surprised by the statement, “okay but why wouldn’t I get in?”

“Why would you?” Eliza answered back with her own question and a cheeky smile, “you’re making an awfully large assumption that you would get in simply because James Olsen is your uncle.”

“It’s almost like you don’t know your Uncle Jimmy at all,” Lena quipped as she poured the corned beef and hash mixture into a serving bowl. Kara did her best to hide her smile, and Nyssa stayed out of it, even when Lori looked at her begging her to get in on the conversation and bail her out. Nyssa declined as she just like rest knew James Olsen’s work ethic and his commitment to honesty would not necessarily gain Lori the automatic in that she at the moment assumed.

Kara gave Lori a knowing look, “if you do get in, it will be by the merit of your work and how you present yourself in the interview.”

“Which means you’ll have to do a cover letter, and I hope you’ve improved your cover letter since the last I saw of it.” Eliza wondered aloud and looked at Lori, and if Lori had an answer it suddenly disappeared. What instead happened was the stammering of one soon-to-be twenty-three year old Lorelei Danvers. 

“Oh I’ve heard this before,” Lena said without looking at Lori, “this is her, I have no idea what you’re on about stammer.”

Lori flushed fifty different shades of red with embarrassment, “I uh, you- uh, so um Aunt Alex and Kelly are on their way right?”

“Wow,” Nyssa uttered, “I think my head is spinning from how fast this topic change went.”

“Mhmmm, remarkable isn’t it?” Lena teased as Lori exhaled and declared she was headed outside to wait for Alex and Kelly. 

Kara rose from the kitchen table and in a quick set of steps the woman of steel had it cleared and stepped to clear the stove making room for Eliza to work on the omelets. “Why don’t you help me out here, after all I’m not as fast as I once was and-”

“Say no more, mom,” Kara remarked and then apologized quickly for interrupting her. Eliza only gave a quiet nod and passed the first bowl of ingredients over to Kara. Nyssa and Lena volunteered to make a check on the guest house that was reserved for Alex, Kelly and their kids. Eliza watched Kara’s expression as the pair headed out the backdoor. “I’m fine.” The blonde insisted to her mother, “really, besides it’s been years and I...” she sighed reluctantly, “I am happy that she’s happy.”

“Are you happy?”

“Mom.” Kara stated firmly, “let’s focus on breakfast.”

“Okay.” Eliza didn’t press any further, but deep down she knew that even if Kara had made peace with Lena having moved on from their relationship... Kara had been and always will be, in love with Lena Luthor. 

Outside the Danvers home, Lori waited for her aunts and cousin. Growing up they were probably the most stable family she knew, and probably one of the happiest, healthiest relationships she had to observe. Not that her mothers didn’t try their best because they did try - but there had been too much tension and not enough trust at times between them. 

Lori sat on the front porch swing and watched the driveway, waiting to hear the sound of Aunt Alex’s near ancient SUV, a heavily modified Chevrolet Suburban. Used to haul the family cross country on countless summer trips from National City to Midvale, why fly when you could drive. Drive and visit many friends and family along the way. 

What Lori couldn’t see and what many in the family did not notice, were rather small and delicately placed listening devices, cameras even. Wireless devices that were well placed, and hidden but allowed an uninvited guest to observe the ongoings of the house. Down the road from where the property sat, rested a small rental on a few acres of its own. A man and woman had recently taken to it - on an artist’s retreat they had told Eliza when they visited.

Alwyne Pinehurst and her boyfriend Russell Abernathy, who had biked every morning past the Danvers property. At that moment, the pair were nestled in the rental, situated on a leather sofa watching from a tablet and laptop. 

They watched as Lori excitedly waited for the Suburban to pull-up. She greeted her aunts, and cousins, three girls and a boy most of them were younger than her but not by much it seemed. Alwyne smirked as she switched the cameras and watched as they were led to the foyer where hugs and kisses were abound, it almost warmed up the cold black spot Alwyne called a heart. “Such a sweet sight to behold, isn’t it Russell?”

“So wholesome I’m getting cavities just watching how sweet it all is.” He replied with an arm around Alwyne’s shoulder. 

“Such sweet sorrow it will be to terminate thee,” Alwyne said in a sing-song voice with something of a gothic tone. Alwyne was half-Coluan and knew what it was to grow up only half-Human. Still she held little in empathy or even sympathy for her victim to-be. She coiled a metallic finger around the tablet. “For whence you are twenty-three you shall not see twenty-four.”


	2. To Treat Me Like You Do.

The view on the tablet shifted to inside the home, where Nyssa and Lena greeted Alex, Kelly and their children. 

“Okay breakfast smells amazing,” Lis commented as she took off her coat, “a regular Danvers birthday special.”

“You know it kiddo,” Eliza hugged the eldest of Alex and Kelly’s brood, Elizabeth Alexis Olsen-Danvers a second year student at Kansas State University, and graduating high school this year was her younger brother JJ, Jeremiah James and their youngest sibling Vivian Lynn was in the second year of high school. 

“Dang, got a whole spread out here, huh,” JJ’s eyes about popped out his head viewing the entire table, “and all this for your birthday? Oh, okay I’m gonna remember this for mine.”

Lori with a smug look nodded and added with a smile, “if you remember to ask for it.”

“Oh I’m gonna remember.”

“It involves food, of course he’s gonna remember,” Vi quipped in jest but her brother rolled his eyes all the same. 

“Alright guys c’mon let's wash our hands and get to the table, please and thank you,” Kelly ordered and directed her children toward the bathroom. She headed for the kitchen where Alex and Nyssa seemed to be deep in a conversation about martial arts, either that or they were comparing scars, again. “So, Lori have you decided what you’re doing after college?”

Kara smirked and looked over at Lori just as she excused herself around Kelly to grab a set of paper towels from Alex. “Yeah, Lori what are you doing after college?”

“Kara, stop,” Lena gave Kara a look, the one with the raised brows which meant exactly what she had said. 

Lori exhaled and nervously answered, “uh, well, I thought about applying to a few of the newspapers and seeing uh, you know, what I can get as an intern or something.”

“Well, listen, if anyone - anyone can land a gig at a newspaper, it’ll be you tiger.” Alex gave Lori all the reassurance she needed in a single sentence. “But let’s discuss this at the breakfast table, cause I’m not sure about you but I’m starving.”

A nod of agreement from Lori as Eliza ushered everyone from the kitchen to the elongated table that sat in front of the long window, curtains pulled back so that the view of the Lake could easily be seen. Lena smiled and quietly walked into the dining room with Nyssa, the pair sat side by side opposite of the birthday girl. Kara took her seat beside Lori, and Eliza sat by Kara with Kelly and Alex on the same side as Lena and Nyssa. Lis, JJ and Vi rounded out the empty seats on either bench, as serving bowls made their way down the line.

“So which newspaper, were you looking at Lori?” Alex asked as she cut into her omelet. The fork sliced through and just melted cheese spilled out onto the plate. 

Lori served herself a scoop or two of the corn beef hash mixture, “well, I’ve applied to the Gotham Gazette, Keystone Wire, the Daily Planet, and uh, well, moms suggested that I apply to the Tribune as well so...”

Her voice trailed off and Alex nodded in agreement, “they’re right, I mean, it’s another option right? If you get it, you don’t have to take it, and if you don’t get it then hey - no sweat right just move on.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s one way of looking at it.” 

“You should also consider applying to the Star City Sentinel,” Kelly then went on to inform her niece, “as I heard from a little bird that one Ruby Arias just landed herself a gig there.”

Lena gave Alex a look, “you’re kidding.”

“Nope, I just found out today when I was looking over this one’s social media feed.” Kelly gestured with her thumb toward Alex.

After wiping her mouth with a napkin, Alex added, “but we didn’t tell you, I think Ruby’s going to surprise you.”

Lena made a lock motion along her lips, “I know nothing.”

After Lord heard that Ruby was in Star City, she made a mental note to apply there after sending an application to the National City Tribune. Lena looked across the table to see a smile on Kara’s face, the two had gone through an uphill battle when it came to Ruby’s mother Samantha but every update and visit they received made it all worth it. “I am just so happy that she’s doing so well, and I heard Samantha’s looking to retire?” Kara asked while gesturing for Lori to pass the syrup.

“Maybe,” Lena replied, “we’re looking at other options and opportunities for her, I’d certainly like for her to stay with us a little longer, but of course that’ll be up to Samantha.”

Kara nodded in acknowledgment, and for a moment the table went silent. A motion from Lori indicated she wanted to swap seats with Kara. Which was to be expected, Lori wanted to talk to her cousins without having to shout down the table. Lis swapped seats with her brother so she could be next to Lori, and the two whipped out their phones and began to share pictures and social media feeds. 

“So uh, Nyssa, anything new?” Kara inquired in an attempt to keep the conversation alive, and Nyssa who had somehow already consumed her breakfast. 

Nyssa pushed her lips together and thought for a moment, “a new round of self-defense classes at the studio.”

“Oh that’s right, you opened up your own gym, yeah?” Alex questioned if only to confirm that she remembered that correctly. 

“I did, you are correct so right now we’re still new, still getting memberships and hiring instructors.”

“And is that just in Gotham?” Kara asked.

“For now, yes, and I think I’d like to stay with just the one gym so I can really devote myself to my clients.” Nyssa answered with a smile, she got joy from her work - her gym did more than offer exercise classes. She offered meditation and martial arts, yoga and most importantly a place where women in her community felt safe. 

Kara smiled and couldn’t help but observe Lena, Lena who seemed to adore every word that came from Nyssa’s lips. The woman of steel averted her gaze before Lena could catch her staring, she looked down at her plate of food and sighed. Once upon a time, Lena looked at Kara and at that moment a thought crawled into Kara’s mind, she used to be mine. Eliza’s hand rested atop Kara's and softly patted her daughter’s hand. 

The sound of Lori’s laughter seemed to snap Kara out of her trance, and Lena was drawn to the interaction across the table. Lori and Lis always had a way of just picking up where they left off, even if they hadn’t seen each other in a long while. It took a minute or two longer before the pair realized that all eyes were drawn on them. 

“You two are adorable.” Eliza commented, “and beautiful, of course.”

“Of course,” Lis had to agree and turned the focus back to others at the table, “but can I just say these pancakes, and these omelets are amazing and I love that I have extra bacon on mine.”

Vi and JJ were too busy eating to really comment.

Kelly gave her thanks as well, “and this is the quietest these two have been all morning”

“Right, but this hash is amazing, like the best,” JJ confessed as he scooped a few more servings onto his plate. 

Lena gave a nod, “you are absolutely welcome JJ.”

“But will auntie Nyssa be making her famous Karahi?” JJ inquired, the boy who practically towered over Nyssa and most of the women at the table, absolutely loved anything that his ‘aunties’ could whip up but Nyssa’s Karahi and in particular Mutton Karahi was his absolute favorite. 

Nyssa narrowed her gaze on JJ and answered, “maybe, but I do know that your auntie Lena will be preparing lamb with your grandmother this evening.”

“I love your birthday, Lori.” JJ made his second confession of the morning, “see this is why we need to visit them more often.” 

“You’re only saying that cause you get free food,” Vi pointed out once again, “besides if you love all this then why don’t you ask them over for your birthday.”

“She’s got a point there, J.” Alex looked across the table to her son. 

Neither Lori nor Lis commented rather they only nodded and then turned their attention back to their phones and continued their breakfast. Nyssa rose from the table and offered to collect finished plates to take to the sink. Lena offered to help clean up the kitchen, and as the two got up from the table Kara caught herself watching them again. 

Eliza handed both her plate and Kara’s to Nyssa, and watched as Kara excused herself to head outside. Lori, seeing her mother’s shoulders slump slightly as she headed for the backdoor decided to go with her. 

Kara with her hands in her pocket had only taken a few steps along the back deck when Lori joined her out there. “Mom, you okay?”

A deep breath, along with an exhale and sigh, Kara answered, “yeah, yeah I am.”

“You sure?” Lori prodded a little more, “seemed a little tense back there.”

“It’s nothing, I promise, just uh- just some old feelings that’s all.”

Lori moved her head in agreement as she leaned up against the railing. “You know, I remember you telling me that you should talk about your feelings, because it’s a bad thing to keep them locked up.”

Kara chuckled, “yeah, I did tell you that, didn’t I?” The forty-six year old exhaled hard again and placed her hands along the rail. “I just, ... I should be over these feelings that’s all.”

“You still love mom, don’t you?”

“That obvious, huh?”

“Yeah,” Lori said with a nod of her head, “very.”

Kara looked out toward the Lake, grateful for the peace and serenity that the view offered. A gentle push of the late winter wind sent ripples across the lake that here scarcely visible to the human eye. For the two Kryptonians however the view was quite clear. The surrender of winter into spring held in the very touch of air that now caressed the waters and moved through the trees. 

The peace and serenity Kara cherished would be violated, for the small - unnoticed devices recorded in real time for Alwyne and Russell. Who sat in their home across the way from the Danvers’ residence, in their living room, snuggled into one another’s embrace Alwyne’s metallic and cord like fingers began to manipulate a set of controls that appeared beside the video feed. “At least they had a good breakfast, first meal of the day - it’s very important.” Russell mocked, “wouldn’t want them to miss it.”

“Or ruin this lovely home, it is so quaint.” Alwyne agreed just as she moved the sliders on the controls.

In an instant, Kara and Lori were covering their ears in pain. The very same small, recording devices that had until now gone unnoticed were installed with sonic devices when activated would register in a frequency that only a Kryptonian could hear. Equivalent of the sharp, nails on a chalkboard sound that registered for them at a high enough pitch to cause severe pain.


End file.
